


Joe's 74th birthday - Happy Birthday Joe Biden - Wattpad

by csblepool



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csblepool/pseuds/csblepool
Summary: It's Joe's Last birthday in the Whitehouse and certainly the best one yet.





	Joe's 74th birthday - Happy Birthday Joe Biden - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot based off the Joebama build a bear meme. Sorry if it's trash.

It was a sunny morning in Washington dc.

Joe woke up all excited he jumped out of bed and woke his wife Jill up first. 

He then ran all the way downstairs as fast as he could And to his surprise Michelle and Barack were Standing in front of a table with a cake and some presents.

The cake was an ice-cream vanilla cake with sprinkles on top.

There was a candle on top with the numbers 74th. 

He was excited and couldn't help but show it.

Michelle and Barack just smiled.

Jill walked in and stood next to Michelle.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday dear Joe, Happy birthday to you" 

"Hip Hip Hooray,Hip Hip Hooray ,Hip Hip Hooray ,Hip Hip Hooray,Hip Hip Hooray ,Hip Hip Hooray" 

Joe Below out his candles. 

He was so excited to open his gifts.

Barack handed him a gift from Jill. 

He opened it and looked inside it was teddy bear and puppy dog ties.

He then got handed a gift from Michelle and the girls. 

When he ripped the wrapping apart he saw what it was and he jumped up in excitement and hugged Michelle .

There it was the Nerf N Strike Elite Retailer the one he'd wanted for a while now.

He then got his last and best gift.

It was from his BFF and his love Barack. 

The box was from Build-a-Bear.

It was the Star wars bear that he had seen online and wanted.

There was a sound box inside.

When you push the button on his left paw it plays either a sound you picked from there range of sounds or the person who made/bought it could recored there voice. 

Joe pushed the button "I love you joe your my best friend" Joe broke down into tears it was by far the best gift he had ever gotten.


End file.
